The Kata
by Damien
Summary: Tenchi tries to clear his mind by practicing a kata


The Kata

A Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction

All Tenchi Muyo characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took a breath in an attempt to calm himself, but it didn't work. He was angry, but he was not sure why. He took the ready position again, the bokken raised above his head. Closing his eyes he took in yet another breath. A calm wind blew through the small clearing. It gently caressed the leaves and the grass, but it did nothing for him. His arms shook and he lowered the bokken; his tight grip around the weapon turning his knuckles white.

'Damn it! How could I have _LOST_?'

~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, I see… You still need that little aid. No shame in it really. I am sure you will reach the point where you will no longer need such a crutch to draw power from a tree-ship… someday." the Juraian noble closed his empty palm and formed a brilliant gold energy sword.

~~~~~~~~~~

For the third time, Tenchi raised the bokken over his head. Without pause, he quickly began his kata.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we to fight with these sticks? Come now, Prince Yosho,. I am sure our young prince here is ready for a man's weapon. Let him use the Master Key and I the might of my tree."

"Tenchi lacks the control necessary to fight with anything more. Besides, it matters not the weapon… we are testing skill."

"If you say so, Prince Yosho... Who am I to argue?"

~~~~~~~~~~

'Lacks control.' Tenchi's eyes burned as he moved through the movements of the kata. 'And I LOST! I lost to that pompous…" His grip tightened and the bokken began to smoke lightly.

The gentle breeze that had been gracing the forest grew in intensity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenchi looked along the length of the bokken pointed at his neck and into the smirking face of his opponent. He'd lost. He gave a wan smile. It had been just a friendly contest. He was about to ask for a hand up, when the sound of politely clapping hands caused his head to turn. It was Aeka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenchi's movements were fury as the bokken sliced through the air, caught fire in his hands and burst. Tenchi continued the kata, not noticing the radiant blue blade that extended from his hands

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well done, well done, Lord Pestil. I have not seen such a display of swordsmanship in sometime. I am so glad that Father sent you to check on my welfare. To speak truthfully, I have been feeling a little lonely and homesick of late," the princess said with a small smile.

"Nonsense Milady, it is I who should offer my infinite gratitude. His Majesty has allowed me the opportunity to meet the crown jewel of all Jurai." He kissed her hand. "As well as to make amends for the folly of my brother, Seiryo." The two walked off, Aeka in the crook of his arm, as he went on about how "perfect" they were together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind howled through the woods where Tenchi moved through his kata. His hands and arms were a blur, as the aura around his blade grew and its energy danced as sparks through the air.     

'And Ryoko… Probably the only reason _she_ didn't applaud was because she was too busy hanging off her _boyfriend_.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Not bad… I coulda done better, of course," Ryoko offered with a smile, clinging to a young man in a GP uniform.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking about yourself," the GP detective said with grin, his arm around Ryoko's slim waist.

"Should I talk about you instead?" she asked with a feline smile, one that Tenchi had once believed reserved for him. Their faces were just inches apart when they turned from the area of the shrine and went off together to do who knows what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Mihoshi's new partner,' Tenchi's mind spat. His movements were blinding. His energy sword flared violently. 

'He and Ryoko seemed to hit it off right from the start,' Tenchi cursed, his sword beginning to glow intensely white. The wind raged.

"I almost laughed when he arrived and asked her out," Tenchi said aloud, not noticing how the wind stormed his sword blared.

"And she said, 'YES!'" he yelled, his sword grew brighter.

"And then they went out," his voice strained against the din of the wind.

"Then again," his sword grew brighter still. "And again." Brighter. 

"And Again!" A blinding light consumed the clearing. When it abated, Tenchi could be seen continuing his kata, a trail of light shadowing the every move of his Light Hawk Sword.

But it did not stop there. His eyes were closed; he felt what he needed to know of the world around him. His movements were fury, but held and under lying grace. Image upon image entered and left his mind. The girls laughing, smiling, blushing… none of it for him. His moves grew faster still… his light Hawk Sword beginning to glow.

Laughing…Faster…Brighter

Smiling…Faster…Brighter

Blushing…Faster…Blinding

An image… red hair… a familiar voice… "Let it be."

An image… blue hair… a familiar voice… "Let it go."

No image… just silhouette… a voice he had never before heard. "Let it out."

"­_All of it!_"

A brilliant light once more enveloped the small field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko entered the Masaki home with a sigh. Her date had gone reasonably well, dinner and a movie. The detective would make someone happy. She noticed Aeka sitting on the couch, watching the credits to some movie roll by. She decided to join her.

"How did it go, your Princess-ship."

Aeka made no movement as the space pirate phased in next to her. Aeka had become quite used to her by now. Not looking away from the screen, Aeka let out her own sigh and answered. "Lord Pestil is a very nice young nobleman."

"Yesh, Ryoji is a good guy too."

A moment passed.

"Do you think its working?" they asked simultaneously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsuhito Masaki swept the walk to the shrine as he mused over recent events. He had been very proud of Tenchi today. He fought extremely well against someone with several _thousand_ years more experience than he. "Almost won… You're closer than you think, Tenchi. Closer than you think."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light faded. The kata finished. His sword was less than a centimeter away from Funaho's trunk. He lifted his wooden bokken to his shoulder, relaxing from the position of the kata's final strike.

He let out a breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author notes:

I think I am a rarity in that my favorite character in Tenchi Muyo is Tenchi.

I wrote this sometime ago and decided to post it here so that it was archived somewhere. At first you might think the girls are out of context, but I don't believe so. This story is actually the basis for another story I wrote by the name of "Trinity". So if you were wondering about it, this is "Trinity" in a highly condensed form without the ending. I will finish Trinity eventually. Reviews are very welcome for all my stories.

Damien

Damien_searight@msn.com


End file.
